


Neverland

by uchihatake



Series: OBKK AUs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihatake/pseuds/uchihatake
Summary: The time had come for Obito, the Alpha of a small pack consisting of abandoned young wolves, to choose a mate. Kakashi was the newest addition to the pack.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: OBKK AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867591
Comments: 12
Kudos: 298





	Neverland

A black paw sunk into emerald green moss and the woods were silent. He moved with the grace of a phantom through towering trees like a solitary shadow until he reached the edge of a clearing. Grass spread out before him, reaching out to the structure of a large house built from pine that reached up into the sky.

“Alpha’s home!” Came a shout from inside as his paws stepped over the clearing. The announcement echoed through all the inhabitants of the house, and Obito could hear the scurry of movement as his young pack made to greet him. They were a mixed assortment of youth. Those rejected from other packs, the runts of their litters. They were Obito’s own collection of Lost Boys, together always in their little Neverland hidden away from humanity that would never accept them.

Black paws moved forward until with a will of his mind they slowly transformed and naked human feet instead sunk into the lush greenery of grass. He opened the door and could not stop the laugh that rumbled from his chest. Eight boys stood before him, bodies naked and expressions eager to greet their homecoming leader.

Freckles dotted their noses, pimples blemished their adolescent skin. Some were smeared with mud, others with blood of the fresh hunt. They would all grow to be strong wolves, he was certain. Just not yet. 

“How is the forest?” one of the boys in the front asked. Shisui was his name. He was smart and agile, he was good on the hunt but he was young.

“Quiet. I went in search of the other pack but they seem to have moved on. They must have caught our scent,” Obito said, passing through the collection of wolves. He made it to the counter of their simple - and messy - kitchen, using his fingers to pick at some of the raw meat that remained there, placing it on his tongue. The taste of blood had him groaning in satisfaction, even if he had eaten his fill earlier when the stag was fresh. He glanced at the group and frowned, his eyes surveying each face before he voiced, “Where is Kakashi?”

Itachi, one of the smaller wolves frowned a little, “Last I saw him he was heading in to the den,” he said, his fingers brushing together in worry.

Obito licked the blood from his fingers and pushed from the counter, making towards the stairs.

At the end of the hall above the stairs, a slip of fabric hung over the door, masking the den. It was a room of hanging fabric and piled pillows, a safe place for the ten of them to sleep together, curled up like a pack should be. It was always dark, and always warm. It smelled musky and of their pack.

He brushed aside the sheet covering the door and stepped in. On the far side of the dark space, he could make out the shape of Kakashi’s slight form, curled up and asleep. His body was smaller, skinnier, as was common for omegas as they were always the last to feed and were left picking whatever remained from the ravished bones of their hunt.

Obito stepped closer, standing beside the younger’s form and watching as he startled awake. Kakashi’s eyes fluttered open, before they widened in shock, the boy scrambling up to sit and look upon his Alpha.

“It is very rude for you not to greet your Alpha when he returns,” Obito spoke, lowering himself to his knees beside the omega.

As though the reprimanding tone triggered something inside him, Kakashi exhaled a slow breath and tilted his head back, baring his throat in the ultimate submission: offering his vulnerable, soft flesh to the powerful Alpha.

Obito’s eyes softened. Kakashi had come to their pack from another he had fled, a pack where he had been beaten and hurt by the dominant and cruel Alpha. As the newest member, an omega at that, he was forced into the lowest position of the hierarchy. But such thing did not matter much in Obito’s little pack. Kakashi would always have to wait for Obito and the younger members of the pack to eat first before he had his turn, but that was it. Obito never laid a hand on him with the intention to hurt him like his old Alpha had.

Kakashi still had his neck bared before him, as if expecting Obito to sink his teeth in and tear at the pale skin, leaving Kakashi to bleed out on the floor of their den. It would be easy, the offer was there. Obito leant forward and ran his nose over the length of Kakashi’s jugular, his hot breath fanning over the skin. He could feel Kakashi’s pulse as it beat rapidly below his skin, he could feel the way his muscles trembled and hear his breath picking up. Obito’s hot tongue slid over the graceful throat, before he instead sunk his teeth gently into his ear, a sign of dominance and Kakashi whimpered in submission.

“Did you eat?” the Alpha asked, his hand raising to brush over the skin of his Omega. Kakashi slowly relaxed, allowing himself to be guided to lie on his front upon the den floor.

“I did, Alpha,” Kakashi murmured, his eyes fluttering closed as he accepted the gentle touches his Alpha bestowed upon him. His fingers stroked slow lines down Kakashi’s spine to the round swell of his rear, tracing shapes on the planes of lightly scarred skin.

“Good," he responded, humming as he dipped his head, his tongue flicking over the slender line of an ageing scar.

“Did you enjoy the forest, Alpha?” Kakashi’s voice was soft, his fingers curling into the soft fabric he lay upon, goosebumps rising upon his skin.

“I did. Walking the forest alone gives me time to think. I have a lot to think about,” Obito replied as he scraped his teeth gently over a shoulder blade, smirking as he felt the shiver sliding down Kakashi’s spine.

“What do you think about?”

Obito did not mind the questions, enjoying the intimate softness of Kakashi’s tone as he lay and accepted each tender touch.

“I am an Alpha, Kakashi. I must take a mate,” he hummed. “I must choose a wolf from our pack to mate with.”

“There are many strong wolves in the pack…” Kakashi said softly, his eyes fluttering open to glance back at the Alpha as he trailed his lips and tongue slowly down his spine in canine affection, “Shisui is a strong wolf… He would make a good mate.”

“Shisui is a pup. He has much to learn before taking on anything close to that responsibility,” Obito hummed in amusement. His hands slowly pressed to Kakashi’s rounded rear and he growled low in his chest as he parted him, spreading his body open. A hot tongue ran over Kakashi’s sensitive skin and the silver-haired omega gasped, his spine arching and his eyes closing tight as he submitted in to the gift of the Alpha’s pleasures.

“I know with whom I wish to mate,” Obito murmured as he pressed his mouth between Kakashi’s spread cheeks. His eyes lifted and he watched the way Kakashi arched. It was beautiful. Like an endless plane of white skin, dotted here and there with pink scars from his past pack.

“A-Alpha-” Kakashi gasped as a skilled tongue traced his rim. As their leader, Obito was gentle and kind, but in all of his time since joining the pack, Kakashi had never seen the Alpha take satisfaction from a pack mate and he did not expect to be chosen as the receiver of such pleasures.

A growl of lust and possession rumbled from Obito’s throat as his hands held Kakashi still, the Omega attempting to rut back into the sensation being bestowed upon his wanton body. He could feel the Alpha’s nails digging into his skin but it was not unpleasant because he realized Obito had no interest in causing him pain. He was a kind Alpha, a loving Alpha. A man who cared most about keeping his pack safe.

As suddenly as it had began, the tongue disappeared and Kakashi was left panting out in animal need. His erection was hot between his legs but he would not touch himself without permission. Desperate eyes turned and looked back at Obito and saw how he gazed upon him with just as much need in his eyes. His hands began to once again slide slowly along Kakashi’s sides, tracing the lines of his hips, then that of his ribs before gliding around to graze his nails along the prominent shoulder blades.

“You are too thin.” Obito assessed, his lips slowly following in kisses down his spine. The musk of sex was heavy in the air and Kakashi was sure the whole pack could smell it as the Omega lay desperately in need of stimulation.

“I-I eat as much as I can, Alpha.” He stammered, his eyes almost rolling back into his head when the tip of an index finger slowly rubbed the ring of his dampened rim. Obito hummed, pressing the digit forward and listening to Kakashi’s keen as his muscles accepted the much desired penetration.

“You’re beautiful, Kakashi.” The Alpha’s tone was slick and Kakashi was sure some would describe it as a _purr._

Kakashi knew better. His Alpha wasn’t a _cat._ He was the epitome of canine power, a strong wolf. The finger began to move and he couldn’t prevent the sounds that slipped from his throat, his eyes closing tightly and his fingers gripping the pillows and blankets he was laying upon.

A second was added, then a third and Kakashi wondered how much experience Obito had in opening another for mating as his fingers were skilled, able to please him immensely with the simplest touch. He was being driven mad as the pads of the three fingers rubbed teasingly over his walls, while full lips traced slowly over trembling skin. He was falling apart and he was sure his Alpha knew - by the pheromones that hung heavy between them, he knew the other was just as eager as he was.

The fingers slipped free and Kakashi parted his thighs wider, shameless in his need. He rose his hips and released a canine whimper of submission and watched over his shoulder as Obito once again spread him wide and prepared to enter. Their home was silent, as though no one else was there, until Kakashi released a howl of pleasure as he was finally filled. 

“Alpha!” He cried out as the man wound an arm around his middle and brought their bodies flushed together, the omega beneath his Alpha on the den floor.

“Say my name, Kakashi,” Obito breathed into his ear, his voice deep as he slowly began to rock his hips. Each movement caused a string of desperate whimpers to emit from Kakashi, and the sounds caused the elder to tighten his hold and relish in the sound.

It was beautiful, the sound of an Omega submitting to the gift of his Alpha’s pleasures.

“O-Obito I-” Kakashi gasped, his thighs trembling but Obito simply picked up his pace.

“Close your eyes, Kakashi…” he breathed into his ear, grunting and growling as he rocked his hips firmly into Kakashi, “Close your eyes and feel this.”

The omega did as he was told, his eyes shutting tightly as a warmth built inside of him. It started building right in his centre, as though Obito’s slick length was stoking fire within him with each movement. The warmth spread slowly into his stomach and down into his thighs until it reach the crown of his head and the tips of his toes. It was a heat that burned through him until he was overwhelmed and he released with a desperate howl beneath them.

Obito’s movements continued at a faster pace until his hips stuttered and he, too, released into the omega’s body. 

Kakashi couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see or move. He felt as though he had fallen apart completely as silence descended once more upon them. He made to move, but Obito stopped him with a brush of warm fingers over a tense and trembling thigh,

“Sshhh…” he hummed as he withdrew. The sound of Kakashi’s whimper had him smirking, his hand sliding slowly over his rounded ass. “Lie back, Kakashi… Relax.”

He did as he was told, carefully and slowly rolling onto his back, looking up at the doting Alpha. “I’m…” he tried, but Obito shook his head, dipping down to lick affectionately over his cheek.

“Be calm, my mate,” he murmured.

Kakashi blinked sleepily up at him. “Your mate?” he asked, shock evident in his voice. A gasp came from the door and Obito growled, turning his head.

“Don’t you boys think for a moment that I don’t know you listened to the whole thing.” He said, his touch growing possessive as he brought his exhausted mate closer to his body. “Leave. All of you.”

Kakashi hummed and looked up at his Alpha, his cheeks warm as he tugged carefully on Obito’s hand. The man turned back to him, and exhaled a calming breath, “Yes… my mate.”

“W-why?”

Obito chuckled. “What do you mean 'why'? You’re beautiful, Kakashi,” he whispered, fingers caressing Kakashi’s face tenderly. “And I know once you’ve fully healed, you’ll be a strong wolf.”

Kakashi bit on his bottom lip. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Obito replied with a smile, his palm slowly sliding down to be back between Kakashi’s legs. “My mate.” The omega gasped and closed his eyes as his body was awakened again. _“All mine.”_


End file.
